After Eclipse
by madd.z
Summary: I stared at the beautiful diamond on my left hand, It represented everything Not just matrimony. It held promises and dates and time. It held belonging and love and loss. It held the beginning. It also held the end... [Set after Eclipse][Rated T incase]
1. Plans

**Chapter 1: Plans**

It was late Afternoon.

I sat, on the edge of my bed, staring at the beautiful diamond on my left hand, encircled perfectly around the finger beside my pinky. Elizabeth Masen's ring.

I'd been wearing it for exactly 3 weeks. You would think, after 3 weeks, that the surprise of seeing it on my finger every time I looked down at my hand, would wear off. It hadn't.

I still found myself having to catch my breath, every time I looked at it. The strange thing was, it wasn't as if I didn't expect it to be there; because I did. I was at all times conscious of it, it was always in the back of my mind, and I always _felt _it. But I still got the rush of surprise every time I looked at it.

It wasn't because of the rings exquisite beauty, though it was stunning, that I was so aware of it. It was the sentiment that this tiny rock held, that had me.

It represented _everything_. Not just matrimony. It held promises and dates and time. It held belonging and love and loss. It held the beginning and it also held the end.

"If you're still unsure Bella, you don't have to do this."

I had been so engrossed in my own thoughts, that I hadn't even heard him come through my window, he was kneeling before me and his eyes were also focused on my third finger of my left hand.

"I'm not unsure Edward, I want this." I said softly, moving my hands from his eyes, swiftly running my fingers through his bronze hair

He looked up at me, and I could see the doubt in his eyes

"Edward, honestly," I said smiling "I want to belong to you in _every _way."

This pleased him, and he smiled his breathtaking crooked smile in return and brought his gentle cold hands to either side of my face, dazzling me with the power of his soft topaz eyes, I locked my arms around his neck.

"I love you." he breathed, sending the scent of him, blowing across my face. My thoughts scrambled.

And before I could collect them, he pressed his marble lips to mine, kissing me with a determined passion. His kisses had been a lot like this lately, a little less careful and a lot more thrilling. I was not complaining.

He had been blissfully happy these past few weeks, and I knew it was our impending wedding that had him so. The thought of me becoming his wife thrilled him like nothing else, this made me happy.

I was dizzy and my heart was beating rapidly, though I couldn't bring myself to break the kiss, he unfortunately did, but his lips continued up and down my jaw.

He chuckled as I tried to steady my heart beat and regulate my breathing, his lips left my skin, and he stood up, towering above me.

"Alice wants to go over some plans." he said, taking my hands in his and pulling me up so that I was standing in front of him

"Oh does she?" I said, still a little breathless

He wrapped his arms around me, so that every part of his marble body was pressed against mine and nodded looking down at me

"We should have a sleep over," he said, grinning "For the sake of the wedding of course."

I laughed "Of course." Charlie was away for the weekend on a fishing trip, so it was perfect for a sleepover at the Cullen's, I was excited, as I always was when I got to spend a night with Edward at his home, without worrying of interruptions from Charlie, though the back of my mind was pondering over what exactly Alice needed now.

She already had the invitations out, the venue booked, the flowers ordered, the rings ready… and I'd told her I didn't want a reception afterwards, just a small gathering at the Cullen's with the family.

The family being Charlie, Renee and the Cullen's.

What else was there to possibly plan?

"What are you thinking?" Edward must have noticed the thoughtful look on my face

I smiled up at him, always so curious "I'm just wondering what it is Alice wants to go over," I said "Do you know?"

"She was thinking about your dress when I left," he said "I suspect it has something to do with it."

"My dress is fine." I said, it was more than fine, it was the most beautiful dress imaginable, and perfectly suited for Edwards bride, it fit perfectly and not one stitch was out of place, what did Alice need with it?

He shrugged, and we were silent as he traced my face with his finger tips, he had a thoughtful expression on his face, and suddenly he spoke

"I do wish she'd let me see you in it." he said quietly

I laughed; looking up at him "Not a chance," I said "you know Alice."

He sighed "I do."

"You've seen it in her mind anyway," I reminded him "What's the problem?"

"Seeing something in someone's mind is nothing compared to seeing it in person," he scoffed "I just can't wait to see the real thing." he whispered, gazing into my eyes

"You won't have to wait much longer," I said, guiding his face down to mine, and kissing him softly on his cool lips "3 weeks." I whispered against his lips

"Mmm," he smiled as he pulled back, still holding me, rubbing my lower back gently "You should pack some clothes, we better go and see what it is Alice wants." I nodded, and untangled myself from his grip.

I packed my pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow, and my toiletries in a small overnight back. While Edward lay on my bed, watching.

"Let's go." he said, taking my bag from my shoulder and putting it swiftly on his own, always the gentleman.

* * *

_**AN: Short I know, this chapter is kind of a little test. To see if I should go on.**_

_**Should I? Please review and let me know what you think… if I don't get a very good response I won't continue with it. Tell me what's good and what's bad, I'd really appreciate it. **_


	2. Family Ties

**Chapter 2: Family Ties**

"_Let's go." he said, taking my bag from my shoulder and putting it swiftly on his own, always the gentleman._

We we're in the Cullen's driveway in a matter of minutes, thanks to Edward's maniac driving.

As I walked into the stunning mansion that had become my second home, I was greeted by an over excited vampire who had _way _too much time on her hands. Alice.

"Bella!" she said in her high pitched pixie voice, tugging me away from Edward who was holding my left hand, I looked at him with a pleading look, but he chuckled and let go.

"Hello Alice." I said as she grabbed my arm and started towing me up the stairs, I looked back at Edward, my expression hopeless, and he raised his hand and waved gracefully as he laughed.

"Come on Bella!" Alice was getting impatient, and before I could even realize that my feet were off the ground, I was being set back on them, by Alice, in her room.

"Alice!" I said, breathless "was that really necessary?"

"You're so _slow._" she whined

"I'm only human," I muttered, and she laughed "So, Edward told me we had to go over some plans… for the wedding?"

"Yes!" she squealed, the excitement bright in her eyes

"He seemed to think it was something to do with my dress," I said making my way to the large bed in the centre of the room "What's wrong with it?"

Alice laughed "It's not your dress; I was just shielding my thoughts from him." she grinned, I was confused, what did Alice have to hide from Edward? And why was she so excited about it? She didn't continue so I prompted

"And…?" I said smiling curiously

"We're going to write your wedding vows!" she said running over to me at vampire speed to join me on the bed, her smile was huge. But my smile had vanished.

"_Write _my wedding vows?" I said, swallowing "what happened to the traditional ones?" I said weakly

"Oh Bella that's boring!" she said, not seeming to notice my panicked expression "what's special about that?!"

"W-well Edwards here…so we can't," I said quickly "he'll hear." but Alice was unfazed

"I got Jasper to take him out hunting," she said knowingly "he won't be back until later."

Oh great.

"What's the problem Bella?" Alice said softly

"Oh Alice, I'm _terrible _at this sort of thing!"

"It wont be too difficult Bella," she said encouragingly "And plus, that's why I'm here." she smiled

This was not going to be fun. But at least Alice was here, and she was right, in a way… if this wedding was going to be anything, traditional was not the word.

"Well what do I do?" I said, knowing that I couldn't argue with Alice, anyway.

"Well, Wedding vows are a way of expressing your love for someone, and vowing to do so forever," she said, getting off the bed and going to the small draw beside it, to take out a notepad and pen "so for starters, tell me why you love Edward."

I groaned "this is going to be embarrassing isn't it?"

Alice shook her head "Why would it be?"

"Alice," I sighed "I'm just not one for mushy love speeches in public."

"Are you ashamed of loving Edward?"

"You know I'm not." I glared

"Then why would it be embarrassing? Don't you want to tell Edward how you feel?" she said

"Edward knows how I feel," I said "And I think the fact that I've practically begged him to stop my heart so that I can spend forever with him, shows him enough."

Alice sighed "yes, but to say it aloud, in front of everyone that matters to you both," she said "wouldn't that be special?"

I thought about it for a moment, I thought about how it would feel, to stand up in front of everybody, in front of Charlie and Renee, and declare my undying love for Edward. The thought made me shudder.

It was definitely not that I was ashamed of my love in anyway. I was just never the type of girl to gush about a boy. Never the type of girl who made big speeches about how much she loved her boyfriend.

If I was, to do it, it would have to be in my own time, on my own terms.

"I'll do it," I said, and Alice's face turned into a huge grin, but I put my hand up to show her I wasn't done "but I think I will do it on my own."

"Oh." her grin had faded. I had hurt her feelings

"It's not that I don't want your help Alice," I reassured "I just think it's something I should do by myself… and when I'm done I'll show them to you, you can give me pointers." I smiled

She seemed to accept this, because she put the notepad and pen back in the draw and smiled back at me.

"Okay Bella, but what are we going to do now?" she said

And I remembered something I'd been wanting to talk to Alice about, but I hadn't had the chance to be alone with her.

"Well, we could talk." I said and my cheeks burned, she looked at me curiously for a moment. But then something clicked in her mind and she smiled knowingly at me

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly. And I knew she knew _exactly _what I wanted to talk about.

"Well…" I started, my blush deepening "I guess you know that Edward and I, we have some… plans for…after the wedding." I mumbled incoherently but I knew she understood

"What plans are you talking about?" Alice said with a smirk

"You know." I grunted and Alice laughed angelically

"No." she said in her innocent voice, her grin widening

I groaned, she was going to make me say it! "You know how Edward and I are going to…try?" I said quickly, I felt as if I could have died from embarrassment

Alice burst into laughter "Yes, Bella," she said, composing herself "I know what you're talking about."

"Right," I said, the blush on my cheeks refusing to leave "well, I was uh…just wondering… if anything was to happen, you know, if it was to not… work out… would you see?"

"I'm almost certain that I would see Bella," she said "and if there was _any _danger, I would let you know immediately." she smiled at me

"Okay." I said, returning her smile

"But I personally don't think it will be a problem," she said "When it comes to you Bella, Edward is always so cautious; I don't think he would allow anything to hurt you. _Especially _himself."

"That's what I think, but he seems determined to think otherwise."

"That's Edward," she laughed "he's only looking out for you; he would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to you Bella." her tone had turned soft

"I know that." I said quietly. Anything Edward ever did, was always in the best interests of me, I knew that better than anything now. I bowed my head a little, a played with the quilt that lay on top of the bed

"Bella?" Alice said in her small voice, I looked up; her eyes were warm but suddenly serious

"Yes?" I said

"I don't think I've ever thanked you." she said, looking me in straight in the eye

"For what?" I wondered aloud, what did Alice have to thank me for?

"For coming into our lives," she said "For accepting our family and loving us, for loving my brother, for making him the most alive he's been in over 80 years… Bella, you don't know what you've done for him, what you've done for _all_ of us. You're my sister Bella."

I was overwhelmed, Alice had always referred to me as her sister, but she had never said anything like this. My eyes had filled with tears, from the sincerity of her words, and I wiped them away gently, and smiled back at her.

"Thank you." I said quietly, and I looked down at my left hand. My eyes focused on my third finger, I wasn't just tying myself to Edward. "You know you're my sister too."

She nodded and then smiled brightly, her face glowing "They're back."

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: well there we go, sorry it took me so long, I'm normally pretty good with updates. **_

_**So… I will be continuing with this story, thanks to the reviews, alerts & favorites… which I thank you all for :) means a lot, so keep them up. **_


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal **

_She nodded and then smiled brightly, her face glowing "They're back"_

The conversation was abruptly ended, as I turned around and was greeted by Edward.

"Hello." I smiled at him, he grinned back and stretched his hand out to me, inviting me to take it, so I stood up, walked to him and linked my fingers with his.

"Bye Bella." I heard Alice say before she sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, presumably to meet Jasper.

Edward tugged my hand and led me to his bedroom, where we lay on the striking bed that was placed in the centre of the room. He placed me so my back was resting against his chest, his fingers still linked with mine.

"So we're writing our wedding vows?" Edward said quietly into my ear

"Apparently." I said, not bothering to hide the distress that was clear in my voice.

He used the hand, that was not holding mine, to stroke my cheek softly and both my cheeks immediately coloured.

"I'm going to tell you this for the millionth time," he said, still stroking my cheek "you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I sighed "I'm going to do it, but don't expect anything extravagant." his musical laugh filled my ears. I let go of this hand to turn and face him and when I had, he took my hand again and I looked up at him, taking in the light ocher of his eyes

"Did you have fun hunting?" I asked, my finger lightly tracing under his eyes

"It wasn't very fun," he said "I missed you too much."

I grinned and stretched up so that my lips could reach his, when they did; it felt like it always did, like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together "I missed you too."

He took my left hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing my palm, he sighed, in content.

I rested my head back on his chest and yawned.

"Tired?" Edward asked

"A little." I said, and he began to sing my lullaby, and I couldn't resist, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When I woke, I was alone.

My head was no longer resting on Edward's chest; instead it was on a large pillow,

I sat up and stretched, and before I knew it, Edward was in the doorway, holding a tray of food, that smelt unbelievably good.

He came over to the bed and set the tray on my knees, on it was a plate of bacon and eggs, with toast on the side and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning." he said, bending down to peck me quickly on the lips

"Good morning." I smiled, looking down at the plate of delicious food "Wow," I picked up a piece of toast "tell Esme she shouldn't have."

He grinned and sat beside me "She didn't"

I took a bite, and looked over at Edward, puzzled.

"I cooked it." his smile widened "is it good?"

I tried a little of everything, the toast was just right, the bacon crisp and the egg was not too hard or too soft. "It's perfect." I said, and then sighed "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're good at everything."

"I've been practicing for weeks," he said, his face animated "Esme's been teaching me."

I laughed "You're cute when you learn something new."

He laughed with me, then swiftly took my fork from my hand and used it to pick up a little bacon, egg and toast and brought the fork to my mouth "Open up." he said

I opened my mouth as he fed me my breakfast, then washed it down with a sip of juice.

"So what are we doing today?" I said

"Whatever you want to do." he smiled his crooked smile, and my heart stuttered

"Well…I've got a heap of laundry to do and Charlie will be back later on," I said "So as boring as it seems, would you mind if we went back to my house?"

"Of course not," he said "we'll go right after you finish you're breakfast."

I finished my breakfast and had a shower, then Edward took me home, we walked in just as the phone was ringing, and I raced to answer it, thinking it was Charlie.

"Hello."

"Bella?" answered a familiar husky voice

"Billy?" I said, shocked that he was calling, I hadn't heard from him since I had so gracefully broken his son's heart only 3 weeks ago.

"Yeah it's me." he answered

"Uh," I started "Charlie's not here at the moment, he's fishing with a few guys from work, I'll get him to call you back?"

"Actually, I called to talk to you, if you don't mind Bella" his voice was serious, and I couldn't help but hear the slight edge to it.

"Sure, Billy, What's up?" I said politely "How's Jake?" I forced his name from my mouth, and Edward, who was sitting on the couch turned and met my eye.

"Well, that's actually why I called." he said, there was definitely an edge to his tone.

"Has something happened? Is he alright?" I started to panic, endless possibilities floated around in my head, what was so bad that Billy had to call me? I hadn't seen Edward come over, but suddenly he was beside me, seeming to be holding me up

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know" he said, his voice sounded strangled

"What are you talking about Billy? What the hell is going on?" I practically yelled

"He ran away, Bella, I haven't seen him since we received your invitation" my heart stopped, and Edward froze beside me

"What invitation?" I asked

"Your wedding invitation, Bella"

"I didn't send Jacob an invitation." I said, turning my head to look at Edward, who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Well, someone did," Billy said "It came with a letter."

"A letter?" I asked "What did it say?"

"I didn't read it, but I…" he seemed to pause before continuing "I think maybe your vampire sent it."

"Hmm." I said through gritted teeth, suddenly furious at the thought that Edward had disobeyed me

"Listen, Bella, I'm not blaming anyone, Jacob needs his space I know that," he sighed "but it's been a few weeks now, the pack can't find him, I just… I just don't know what to do without him."

"Sure Billy, Sure," I said "I just don't know what I can do to help."

"Well I just thought," he said "that maybe if he knew you were looking for him…" he trailed off

"I'll be right there Billy." I said, before hanging up.

I turned around to Edward, whose expression was wary

"Did you sent Jacob an invitation?" I asked straight out

"Yes." he answered simply

"After I specifically asked you not to." It wasn't a question, more like a statement but he seemed inclined to answer anyway

"Yes."

"How _could _you?!" I said, livid "It was the one thing I asked of you, _the one thing! _But you couldn't help yourself! And as if that's not bad enough, you decided to write him a letter! Jesus Edward! What? It wasn't enough that I _chose _you, you had to throw it in his face?!"

The look of hurt on his face squeezed my heart for the tiniest second, but I pushed the feeling away, the anger taking over

"Bella, I didn't throw it in his face, I thought if it was me, that I would want the choice to go to your wedding." he said taking a step toward me, but I backed away

"He is _not _you Edward." I said, snatching my car keys up from the kitchen bench "Do something for me, Listen to me for once, and don't follow me to La Push."

I stormed out, leaving Edward standing in my lounge room.

I started the truck and drove in the direction of La Push.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN:**__** I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been so very busy! But trust me; if it wasn't for all the reviews I probably wouldn't be updating today, I kept putting it off and today I was just like UPDATE! You have people reading this story! **_

_**So I did lol. It's kind of a filler chapter, because to tell you the truth I had already written chapter 4 before this one, so if it's kind of rushed and not very good there's your reason. Sorry for the long and boring AN. And thanks to everyone who takes the time and reads this. Please pretty please review :) i normally go and check out the stories of the people who review or favourite my chapters, so dont think i just ignore you guys !**_


	4. Not Meant To Be

**Chapter 4: Not Meant To Be. **

_I stormed out, leaving Edward standing in my lounge room. _

_I started the truck and drove in the direction of La Push. _

He wasn't _anywhere_.

If the pack couldn't even find him, how did I think I could?

What had I done?

La Push was a place that I always felt welcome, it was like a sense of home, not today.

Without Jacob, what was La Push to me?

But I couldn't go home yet, I couldn't, I couldn't face Edward. _Edward. _

Another person I'd hurt beyond repair.

I'd tried to blame him for Jacob running away, for sending out that stupid invitation. When all the while, the blame should have been on me. And I knew it. I knew it all along.

_Bella the monster_. Can't love anyone without ripping apart their heart.

I sat, on the edge of a familiar cliff, and watched the waves tumble.

Thinking, how much easier it would be for everyone, if I had the guts to throw myself into them.

This was a whole new low, suicidal thoughts; nice, Bella.

But I couldn't do it anyhow, I was much too selfish.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees behind me, I peered over my shoulder, but there was nothing. Was it Edward? Had Alice seen my drastic thoughts and now he was coming to stop me? The thought put a sickening feeling into my stomach, the treaty was very much still in place. And I hated what to think of what would happen if Edward was to break it.

He wouldn't. Would he?

I knew the answer. Of course he would, he would do anything for me. The thought shot pain into my chest, Edward would put himself through _anything _for me, and here I was thinking ludicrous thoughts about jumping off cliffs.

I shook my head and stood up; taking one last look at the waves below before I turned around, ready to head back to my truck. But as I turned around, I unexpectantly found the very person I had been searching for.

"Jacob?" I breathed, frozen still from shock.

His tall dark frame stood not 4 ft away, his hair fell disheveled and long around his face, that needed a shave and some soap and he was wearing his familiar cut off jean shorts, and he, as always, lacked a shirt and shoes.

He didn't move or say a thing, and as soon as I could muster the words I was looking for, I spoke, "Where the hell have you been?!"

Again, he did not speak or move, his expression gave nothing away.

So I walked towards him, until I was standing in front of him, looking up at his face.

"What?!" I asked "Are you mute?" I didn't know where all the anger was coming from, but I couldn't seem to control it, the fact that he was just standing there, in La Push, not saying a word, acting like nothing was wrong, infuriated me. "Do you have any idea what Billy's going through? Or Sam and the pack?"

He shrugged, finally a move, and then spoke "They know I just needed to get away." he said, raising his hand to brush away the tears I hadn't even noticed had escaped, from my cheeks

"What about me Jake?" I said quietly "what about what it's done to me?"

Suddenly his face was a familiar bitter that I always hated on him "What about _me, _Bella?" and I knew we were no longer talking about him running away.

"Oh Jake," I said "I'm so sorry about the invitation, If I had known, I would never of let Edward send it."

"Why? Don't you want me to go?" he said, knowing full well that was not the reason I didn't want to invite him.

"You know I'd want nothing more Jacob." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

We were both silent for a moment, and my chest ached just to look at him, with his eyes bitter with underlying pain, knowing that I was the cause.

"We could be so good." he whispered, suddenly breaking the silence, and the bitterness quickly left his eyes, leaving only the pain.

"Jake…" I said, just as quietly "let's not do this."

He took my left hand and then looked down at it, taking in the ring on my third finger, and nodded.

"So, you're really getting married." he said, still looking down at my finger.

"Mmhm," I said, taking my hand out of his "But we don't have to talk about that."

"And then…" he said, swallowing "Then _he_'s going to turn you into one of _them_?"

I nodded, and then followed another long silence.

Finally, he broke it "I just don't think I can let that happen." he said matter of factly

"I know that it's going to be hard for you, Jacob." I said gently "But it's what I want, it's what I _need_---" he cut me off

"What you _need_?" he said incredulously "I'm pretty sure you don't _need _to be a monster Bella."

"I need to be with him forever," I said quietly "and that's what it takes, so I'll do it."

He shook his head, and I knew my words had hurt him. "Jake, I can't help it, I wish I could but I can't."

"But you love me." he said, pain evident in his voice

"And I wish I could say that it was enough," I said, stroking his hot cheek with the back of my hand "But it's not, and it never will be, and _I can't change that._"

"But you love me enough to want to be with me." he said "Enough that if he wasn't here, you'd be with me, forever."

"But he is here Jacob," I said, my voice fierce "he _is _here, and as much as I do love you, and as much as I would love to stay here with you forever, he overshadows all of it, because at the end of the day I love him _more_ and I want to be with him _more._"

"What if he wasn't," Jacob said "What if he left again?"

"He wouldn't." I said sternly.

"What if you asked him to?"

"I wouldn't."

"But what if you did?" he said "What if you asked him to, and he left and he was never coming back. You could be with me, and I know Bella, I _know _that you'd always love him more, but I think I could deal with that, I think I could handle it, and you wouldn't have to give anything up, not one thing, you could stay with Charlie and Renee, and you could have me, and we could have children, and you would have the life you were always meant to." He said this with such conviction that my heart ached thinking of what he was saying, because I knew it could be wonderful, but I also knew it couldn't happen.

"You really think you could handle it do you? Hm?" I said "you think you could deal with knowing that when you would kiss me, I would always be wishing it was him?"

He didn't say anything, just dropped his eyes to the ground "I didn't think so." I said softly "It would be unfair for you to go through a life like that."

"It would be better than not having you at all." he said quietly

"We're not meant to be."

"How can you say that?" He said, suddenly looking up "If this was a normal world, with no vampires of werewolves or any of that crap, we would be together… how can you say we weren't meant to be?"

"Because Jacob," I said calmly "This world _isn't _normal, and there _are_ vampires and werewolves, and because of this, there are paranormal things that make a stronger love than you and I. In this world, I am meant for Edward, and somewhere there is someone out there that was meant for you, and when you find her you will have a love that won't even compare to what you feel for me."

"That doesn't seem possible for me." he said

"But you _know _it is." I said "Think of Emily and Sam, that's what it will be, and I'll be the Leah, except I wont be as bitter because I'll have Edward."

"What if it doesn't happen?" he said

"My point is, Jacob," I looked up at him "if we were meant to be, you would have imprinted on me, but you didn't, we're _not meant to be._"

"Whatever you say." he said, and I knew, nothing I could ever say would ever convince him. I'd tried, he was back now and that's all that mattered.

"I have to go now." I said looking up at him, and he nodded "You're going back home right?" I asked, needing to make sure

"Yeah," he said "I guess I should."

I nodded, and we were both silent for a moment, and then I reached up on my toes, and held his face in my hands, gazing into his deep brown eyes I pressed my soft lips to his rough, hot ones and held them there for a few seconds. I pulled back and he was smiling.

"One for the road?" he laughed, and I smiled in return

"Goodbye Jacob." I said softly

"Bye Bells." he couldn't disguise the pain in his voice.

I brushed my palm across his cheek once more, then walked into the trees, in the direction of my truck, leaving Jacob behind once again, and returning back to my love, _my life._

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN:**__** …So I decided I needed to make up for not updating in like FOREVER! And since I already had this chapter typed up, I thought what the hell, I'll give them 2 in one go :) i'm actually quite proud of this chapter . :D**_

_**I hope you all appreciate it, and I'd appreciate reviews. Please and thank you! **_

_**And I really like the idea of one-shots, but cant think of any I'd like to do, so if any of you have any ideas for some one-shots I could do whilst trying to think up what to do next with this story, please let me know. **_


	5. Apologies

**Chapter 5: Apologies**

_I brushed my palm across his cheek once more, then walked into the trees, in the direction of my truck, leaving Jacob behind once again, and returning back to my love, my life._

Instead of going straight back into Forks, I took a familiar turn from the main road and made my way to the hidden road that I always still seemed to miss, but I found it, and drove up the length of the Cullen's driveway, stopping in front of the beautiful mansion, my second home.

I turned off the engine and sat for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

I stepped out of the truck and took in my surroundings, the sun had set, but it wasn't quite dark yet; it was twilight.

I began to walk up to the porch steps and then I saw him, leaning casually against the open door frame, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Edward," I breathed, coming to stand in front of him "Edward, I'm so sor---"

He placed his cold hand over my mouth, stopping me from finishing my apology.

"Don't." he said softly, and I freed my mouth of his hand and stepped closer, so that we we're touching, his arms came around me, pushing me closer, and I brought my hand up to stroke his cool face before closing it around his chin and guiding his face, down towards mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before meeting his lips with mine.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: I'm evil aren't I? This probably couldn't even count as a chapter, I just had a little time on my hands and decided to write this small bit, intending to finish it off at a later date, but for some reason I'm feeling compelled to post it. **_

_**Also, just to let you all know, I'm starting a QuilxClaire fic. I've started a little and I'm not sure if it's just going to be a meaningless oneshot or a full story, I guess that will depend on people reading it. And don't worry, it wont interrupt with this story, I'll continue with it for sure. **_

_**Anyway, I really do apologize for the shortness of this "chapter". I probably shouldn't post it. But I want to lol so I am. **_

_**Review! x. **_


End file.
